The electronics industry constantly strives to increase the function and performance of electronic devices while continuing to decrease their cost. One approach to meet this goal is to integrate passive elements such as inductors or capacitors and active semiconductor components into the same package. In one approach, inductive elements such as inductors or transformers are integrated into a semiconductor package by forming them in the semiconductor package's lead frame.